Naruto Shippuuden 10: Infidelity
by rylansato
Summary: A Konoha Chuunin is suspected of betrayal because of their interactions with Danzo and Tsunade needs proof and it results in the death of a Jonin.
1. The Results of a Problem

Naruto: Infidelity

In the Village Hidden among the Leaves, life was going on like it usually did. Satori sat with Yukino in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They had just come back a day earlier from their mission from the Land of Glass. Satori was still in a bit of a shock from finding out that Yukino was Azumi's older sister.

"So let me get this straight, you are Azumi's older step sister? She never mentioned you nor have I seen you before."

"Well Azumi and I were hardly the ideal pair of sisters. We loved each other like sisters but we just had different views. Her father and my mother were killed during the Kyubi attack. And our parents got together when Azumi was three."

"Ah I see."

"Which by the way I think something is up with that whole battle anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I know what technique the Fourth Hokage used to get rid of the Kyubi and it's the same technique that the Third Hokage used to defeat Orochimaru."

"What's so mysterious about that?"

"Well, it's a sealing technique. The Third sealed Orochimaru's hands into himself so I want to know where the Fourth sealed the Kyubi's soul."

Satori had to think fast about how to answer that question. He knew exactly where the Fourth had sealed the Kyubi and he knew the consequences on talking about it.

"Maybe he sealed it in himself." Satori lied.

"It's possible but I don't think that was the case. I think it he sealed it somewhere else. I'm not sure how or where but I'll figure it out."

"So, you and Azumi were together for almost two years?" Yukino asked changing the subject back.

"Yeah." Satori said with a slightly low voice.

Yukino took a bit of her ramen and noticed that Satori was just staring at his bowl of ramen. His hands were lying on both sides of the bowl and his chopsticks were in his hand. He looked distracted. Yukino knew what he was thinking about. It was more like who he was thinking about.

"You miss her don't you?" Yukino asked.

Satori nodded. "Yeah I do. She was a good person. I miss her a lot."

Yukino reached over and rubbed his back. "I miss her too."

At that moment Shizune appeared next to the two Jonins.

"Why is it that you guys always appear when I'm eating?" Satori said.

"Maybe it's because you are always eating." Shizune replied.

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, Tsunade-sama would like both of you to report to her office. She has a mission for you." She said.

"Looks like our date is over, eh?" Satori said with a joking smile.

"Yeah I guess it is. We'll have to pick up where we left off some other time." Yukino said.

Satori smiled as the three of them leapt into the air to go see the Fifth Hokage.

A day later, Junshin sat with Tenten and her parents eating dinner.

"I wonder how much longer Satori is going to be on his mission. I know he went to Hidden Waterfall to drop off some important document but it shouldn't take too long." Junshin said.

"He's been going through a lot lately. He's resilient though." Genma said.

No sooner did he say that there was a knock on the door. Yashira got up and went to answer the door. She opened the door to see Tsunade and Shizune standing there. The look on Tsunade's face was distressed and Shizune's head was lowered. Yashira couldn't see her face.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Yashira asked.

Genma, Tenten and Junshin came to the door as well. Tenten looked down and saw that Tsunade was holding a forehead protector and Satori's sai belt. A feeling of dread filled Tenten's body. She knew exactly was Tsunade was going to say. Tsunade looked to the four of them and hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"Satori is dead."


	2. Tenten's Anger

Even though the following day was sunnier than the previous, the residents of Konoha weren't happy in the least. Everyone gathered for the funeral of Shiranui Satori. He was buried next to the grave of Kuriyama Azumi. Satori's family stood at the base of the grave with Junshin, Hanako and Aoba. All of Satori's friends stood behind them. Tears began to stream down Tenten's face. Junshin placed his hand on her shoulder and held her close. Aoba placed his hands on the shoulders of Hanako who was trying so hard to hold back her own tears. Shuji stood by with is teammates adjacent to Hanako. Yukino was nearby but wasn't showing any emotion. Tsunade had her head lowered. Tenten walked up and placed a flower on her brother's grave.

"Goodbye, Nii-chan." She said softly.

Junshin looked around and noticed that a certain person wasn't there. He was looking for Okureru Hiroshi wasn't present. He was the last person to see Satori alive. He was the one that went on a two man mission with Satori to Hidden Waterfall and he wasn't around for the funeral.

_"That's strange."_ Junshin thought.

The crowd began to disperse and Satori's family was the last to leave. Tenten returned home and sat in her room. Junshin had accompanied her home and sat with her. She sat in the chair in her room and Junshin stood behind her. He lightly rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I think. I noticed you were looking around as if you were looking for someone. Who were you looking for?"

"Okureru Hiroshi. He went on that mission with your brother and the last to see him alive. I found it odd that he wasn't at the funeral."

"That is a bit odd. I wonder if Hokage-sama would know."

"Let's go see her and find out." Junshin said.

The two of them got up and headed for the Hokage Building. Tsunade sat at her desk filling out paperwork. She stopped when someone knocked on her door.

"Come."

Tenten and Junshin entered and approached the Fifth Hokage.

"What can I do for you two?" She asked.

"Hokage-sama, I noticed that Okureru Hiroshi wasn't present at the funeral today and I was wondering if you knew why." Junshin asked.

Tsunade hesitated for a second before answering. "Yeah I do. He never returned to the village after the mission."

"Was he killed too?" Tenten asked.

"I don't think so. The only body was Satori's and it was only his blood on the ground."

"Then where is he?"

"I believe he has defected to another village. I currently have ANBU looking for him as of right now there have been no results."

"Why do you think he has defected?" Tenten asked.

"It's been discovered that he's been doing things for Danzo but we don't know what exactly. And we all know Danzo's view of Konoha. We haven't been able to prove it 'til now."

"How did you prove it?"

"I contacted Shibuki at the Hidden Waterfall Village to inform him of the mission. I then sent Hiroshi and Satori to deliver a document to Shibuki. It was a fake document stating a stronger alliance between Leaf and Waterfall. I told them the importance of delivering the document and if it wasn't delivered then the alliance would fall. Shibuki contacted me and informed me that the document wasn't delivered. It would appear my plan worked but I didn't plan for this outcome."

"Satori died for a fake mission." Tenten said slightly agitated.

"It wasn't a fake mission. It had its purpose." Tsunade said.

"All it did was weed out a traitor at the cost of my brother's life." Tenten said with her voice slightly rising.

"That is the life of a ninja." Tsunade said with a calm voice.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Tenten said slamming her fists down on the desk.

Junshin reached over to grab her but she shook him off. Tsunade continued to look at Tenten, allowing her to release her anger.

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR THEORY!"

"And what if he would've died when he fought those two Akatsuki members? What then?"

"He would've died protecting the village." Tenten said.

"He still did. He died on a mission whose purpose was to find out if Hiroshi was a traitor thus protecting the village."

"We don't even know if Hiroshi is truly a traitor." Junshin said. "Maybe they were ambushed and Hiroshi was taken prisoner."

"That is a possibility but as of right now Hiroshi is considered a traitor until proven otherwise." Tsunade said.

Junshin looked to Tenten who had her head lowered. Junshin could see tears falling from her face onto Tsunade's desk.

"I can't believe this. We don't even have complete proof if Hiroshi is even a traitor."

"Tenten, go home and calm down. We will find Satori's killer and bring them to justice whether it being Hiroshi or not." Tsunade said.

Tenten reluctantly nodded and turned to leave. Junshin put his arm around her and began to walk with her.

"Take care of her, Junshin." Tsunade said.

Junshin nodded as he and Tenten left the room.

Tenten and Junshin sat in Tenten's room. Tenten sat on her bed and leaned against the wall. She was huddled together and her head was sunk into her knees. Junshin held her close. He didn't know what to do. He's had family members die too but this was different. He wanted to tell her that it'd be alright but that was too cliché. All he could do now was hold her close and let her know that he was there for her. Tenten ended up falling asleep in that position.

"She's going to be sore in the morning if she stays that way." He said to himself.

He laid her on her bed and lied down next to her. He stared at his girlfriend as she slept and he too eventually fell asleep himself.

Meanwhile, Yukino and Tsunade stood over Satori's grave. Yukino did the seal of the Ram.

"Release." She said.

Moments later a hand shot from the dirt. Then the other shot up. They both grabbed the ground and then Satori's head emerged from the ground. He pulled himself from the ground and sat there on his hands and knees coughing.

"Well, that was annoying." He said.


	3. The Story

"How are you feeling?" Yukino asked.

"A little dead. What did you do to me? How am I alive?"

"I placed a soul seal on you that would prevent you from being killed for forty-eight hours. After that the seal would dissipate and you would be able to be truly killed."

Satori looked confused.

"I'll explain that part later." She said.

"It's good to have you back Satori. What do you have to report?" Tsunade asked.

FLASHBACK

Satori and Hiroshi headed to the main gates getting ready to leave for their mission.

"Satori-kun, wait a second." Yukino said.

Satori looked back to see Yukino running up to her.

"What's up, Yukino-san?"

"I want you to be careful out there." She said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Satori said confused.

Yukino didn't answer. She just smiled. Satori turned around and left. A short time later, Hiroshi and Satori walked down a dirt road on their way to the Hidden Waterfall village. Satori walked a few feet in front of Hiroshi. Satori seemed relaxed as he slightly rested his arms on the handles of his two sai. He moved the senbon up and down in his mouth as he walked. Hiroshi remained quiet and looked off to the side. They came to a stream and Satori unhooked his canteen and began to fill it up.

"We won't reach the border for another few hours so we better fill up our canteens." Satori said.

Hiroshi nodded. Then without warning a group of Sound ninjas appeared and surrounded the two Leaf ninjas. Satori's gloved hands formed a plus sign seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

Multple Satori clones appeared to even the odds. Hiroshi leapt into the battle with a kunai drawn as did Satori with his two sai. Satori leapt into the air and landed on the shoulders of a Sound ninja. He then stabbed two other ninjas in the top of their heads and then grabbed the head of the ninja he stood on with his feet and launched him into a crowd of more Sound ninjas. Hiroshi stabbed one in the chest. The Sound ninja dropped his sword.

"This will work better." Hiroshi said as he picked up the weapon.

Satori and Hiroshi leapt back and landed next to each other. Satori looked from side to side to observe their chances of winning this battle. The chances looked good.

"I'm sorry." Hiroshi said behind him.

Before he had the chance to look back he felt a cold blade of a sword slide its way through his chest. He looked down to see the blade sticking out the left side of his chest. He knew it had pierced his heart. He even felt the hilt of the sword pressing against his shoulder blade. Hiroshi pulled the sword from Satori's chest and Satori dropped to his knees and let go of his weapons. Satori hit the dirt face first. All of the Satori clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. Hiroshi rolled Satori onto his back using his foot. He knelt down next to him and looked at Satori's surprised facial expressions. Satori was breathing heavily and the time between breaths became longer. Hiroshi reached over and pulled a scroll from Satori's Jonin vest.

"I can't allow you to deliver this to Hidden Waterfall." Hiroshi said as he unraveled the scroll.

His eyes widened as he read the scroll.

"Damn it. It's a fake. I blew my cover for a fake scroll." Hiroshi said.

One of the Sound ninjas came up to Hiroshi.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Leave him. He'll be dead in minutes." Hiroshi said without looking at Satori.

Hiroshi and the Sound ninjas leapt into the air leaving Satori behind. Satori just stared into the sky waiting for the inevitable.

_"So this is it? Looks like I'm not going to get any overtime today."_ He thought to himself.

Finally his body relaxed and his arm fell to the ground.

END FLASHBACK

Tenten sat on the couch and watched a home video that Satori made a few years ago. He went around Konoha and recorded a bunch of things. He recorded Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari standing near a bridge and smiling for the camera. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all posed for the camera, He walked past a few of the dressed up Genin along with Gaara and Kankuro who were dressed up as well. The majority of the segment was Taijutsu training of Satori, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Shuji, Arihiro and Tsuku.

Tears ran down Tenten's face as she watched the video. Then she heard the front door open. She knew that it wasn't her parents because they were out and weren't due back until later. She quickly turned off the video and the light next to her. She stood in the dark and waited for the person to walk in through the doorway. A silhouette of somebody appeared in the doorway. Tenten grabbed the end table closest to her and threw it at the silhouette. The intruder didn't see it coming and was laid out from it. Tenten ran over and turned on the light to see who had come into her house. To her surprise, it was Satori.

"Hi…Nee-chan."

Tenten gasped as tears began to form at the edge of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Satori slowly stood up holding his head. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Nii-chan, is it really you?"

"Yeah it is."

"But you were dead. How did you…? I don't understand."

"Yukino-san put a special seal on me before I went on that mission that prevented me from being killed."

All of the pressure that Tenten felt on her chest was finally relieved.

"So is it true? Is Hiroshi really a traitor?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. He's the one who stabbed me."

"What's the plan now?"

"We go after Hiroshi before he can do anything that will jeopardize this village." Satori said.


	4. Hiroshi sucks at Lying

The next day, Kotetsu and Izumo were at the Traffic reporter station like they have been for awhile. Kotetsu was sitting behind the desk while Izumo was standing on the other side stretching his legs. Then something caught Izumo's attention. He looked out the gates and saw a Konoha ninja running towards them. It was Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi?" Izumo said.

Kotetsu stood up and looked out the gates as well. Hiroshi sped past them and headed towards the Hokage Building.

"We need to inform the Hokage." Kotetsu said.

Izumo nodded right before leaping into the air. Moments later, Hiroshi ran into Tsunade's office without knocking. Shizune and Tsunade were a bit taken back by the intrusion.

"Hokage-sama, Sound ninjas captured me and killed Satori. I was finally able to escape."

"Is that a fact?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it is. We need to assemble a team and take out the Sound squad that is stationed just outside the border."

Tsunade stood up and looked out her window.

"It's funny because I've had ANBU patrols all around the Fire Border and they've reported nothing about a Sound squad being stationed at the border."

"Well they are. We need to take them out before they kill anymore of our ninjas."

"Did Danzo tell you say that?" Tsunade said turning back around.

She read Hiroshi's expression like a book. He had traitor written all over his face.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind.

Hiroshi turned around to see Satori leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his senbon in his mouth and a grin on his face. Hiroshi looked in shock. He pointed as if he were about to say something then darted for the window. He leapt through it before anyone could react. Hiroshi landed on the ground and ran for the gates. Civilians moved out of the way as he ran down the street. He heard something flying through the air. He turned around and saw two kunai headed his way. He grabbed both kunai and realized that it was Tenten who had thrown them.

"So you want to get back at me for killing your brother?"

"Well my brother isn't dead but I will get you back for the grief you put me through."

"You're brother is a stupid bitch anyway. Oh look at me everybody close to me dies. Blah, blah, blah. Give me a break."

Tenten began to get angry and pulled out her large scroll. Before she could summon any weapons, he threw the kunai back at her. Junshin leapt in the way and caught both of them. He then molded them both into a ball and launched it at Hiroshi. He raised his hand in front of his face with his index and middle finger extended.

"KATSU!"

The ball exploded, knocking Hiroshi back. He stood to his feet and began to run again. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his calf. He looked back and saw two needles sticking out of his leg. He saw that Hanako was standing nearby.

"Stupid bitch."

"Same to you, you stupid bastard." She said as she did a series of handseals.

"Raiton: Rai Hari no Jutsu." (Lightning Element: Lightning Needles Technique)

Lightning shot from the sky and struck the two needles stuck in Hiroshi's leg. He screamed in pain. He glanced up to see Shuji leap from the top of a building with his reverse katana drawn.

"Katon: Kaen Bure-do no Jutsu" (Fire Element: Flame Blade Technique)

Hiroshi desperately grabbed for something to block Shuji's attack. There was nothing with in arms reach, and then he felt extreme heat rip through his arm. Shuji had come down and sliced through his right arm. Hiroshi screamed again. Hiroshi locked eyes with Shuji, who had his Sharingan activated. He scrambled away from the half Uchiha and ran off. He could see the gates up ahead and he was almost there. A smile grew over his face but his smile didn't last long as he heard Satori's voice echo from all around.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

Hiroshi looked up to see Satori standing on top of the arch over the gates and his hands in the form of the Tiger seal. Hiroshi saw Satori's chest puff out and then Satori released a large amount of fire. He turned around to run away but he was stopped by five Satori clones. They all did handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

The clones also shot fire and Hiroshi had no place to go. He was engulfed in the giant fireballs and incinerated. All that was left was ashes and the wind picked them up and they were scattered through the air. Satori leapt down from his position and the clones disappeared. The others ran up to him.

"Thanks for your help guys." Satori said.

"It wasn't a problem. We gotta look out for each other." Shuji said.

"If he were a good ninja he would've known not to come back." Hanako said.

"It's unfortunate that we lost a ninja but none the less he was a traitor." Tsunade said. "I apologize for putting you all through a traumatizing experience, especially you Satori."

Satori nodded in acceptance. A smile grew over Tsunade's face.

"Who's hungry? I'm buying." She said.

Everyone raised their hands, including Izumo and Kotetsu. Tsunade looked to her two Chuunin traffic reporters.

"You guys are still on duty."

The two Chuunins slowly lowered their hands and sat down with depressed looks on their faces. Tsunade and the others headed to the nearest restaurant. As they walked Satori pulled his sister close and kissed her on her head. Satori noticed Junshin walking on the other side of Tenten. He released his sister who gave him a confused look. Satori's eyes glanced to Junshin and Tenten understood. She got closer to the former Rock ninja and the two of them held each other close. Junshin and Satori shared a look and the two Jonins nodded to each other.

"So where do you all want to eat?" Tsunade asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen Shop." Satori said.

"You're just like Naruto." Tsunade said.

The End


End file.
